


Threesome

by RahvinMcCoy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahvinMcCoy/pseuds/RahvinMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has moved on from the hurt and crushed girl in Forks. She is now more confident and has a take no bs attitude. What happens when a few red eyed vamps walk into her life? This has been something I have been toying with for a while and I just had to share it. Get ready to be surprised by the new Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. This time Bella has moved on and has revamped (no pun intended) herself away from Forks. I will keep this short and let you enjoy.

Chapter 1 – 

I sat at the bar, holding onto the beer that was just handed to me. Thinking back over the day’s events, I was quite amazed that all I was drinking was beer. Learning that your father is getting remarried is quite a blow in itself, but learning that he was marrying into a family of shape shifters, yeah that bit takes the cake. Don’t get me wrong, I have no issues with anyone at the rez, but I had to admit that I worried about the danger Charlie was getting into. It wasn’t something I could talk to him about as I don’t know what they plan on telling him.  


Last time I talked to Jake, most of the pack had stopped phasing since the Cullens hadn’t shown any signs that they were coming back to Forks any time soon. I laughed quietly to myself as I sipped my beer. It only took three years to get over the pain caused by just thinking the name ‘Cullen’. My world had been turned upside down the day Edward left me in the woods and after getting over the hurt and pain, all I feel towards him is hatred. Thanks to Edward, I will never let another man control my life.  


“Bella?”  


I looked up at the bartender, hearing my name. “What’s up Tom?”  


He nodded in the direction over my left shoulder. “There are two guys sitting in that back booth staring you down. You want me to get rid of them?”  


I turned to look in the direction of the booth in question and was thankful that I was already sitting down. My eyes met a pair of bright red eyes that did not belong with the golden haired man I once knew. Turning back around, I took a deep breath and downed the rest of my beer.  


“No, Tom, leave them be.” I sighed, not sure how I wanted to handle this. “Give me a shot of Jack and another Shiner please.”  


“Coming right up, Bella.” Tom stepped away to get my order.  


I watched him work and was comforted by his calm and easy manner. Once I graduated high school, I started spending more and more time in Seattle and that’s how I met Tom. We actually met in a book store of all places and after talking, he offered me a job at the bar. His bar. Saint Tom’s. I still give him a hard time about the name, but I have enjoyed working here ever since we met, which was just over two years ago. Shortly after getting the job, we became roommates, which worked out well since he was the only one I knew in Seattle and I didn’t have to worry about any unwanted advances. I wasn’t what Tom normally dated, wrong parts. I snickered at my thoughts.  


“As requested, here is your shot of Jack, your Shiner and since I am so good at reading you, another shot of Jack.” Tom laughed as he lined my drinks up for me. “Consider my offer. I mean it.”  


“Thanks Tom.” I smiled as he turned away. I knew he meant the offer, but I also knew that unless the two wanted to leave, there was really nothing Tom could do to make them go. Grabbing one of the shots, I turned on my bar stool so I was looking over the rest of the bar, snickering quietly at the couples out on the dance floor. Not a single one of them sober enough to actually dance to the music.  


Surreptitiously I looked at the back booth and found myself looking at someone else, but with the same red eyes. This man had short light brown hair, but as I studied his features and saw his smirk, I realized he could be brothers with the one that was missing. Offering a smirk of my own, I tipped my head back and reveled in the burn of the Jack sliding down my throat. Setting the shot glass down, I picked up the other one and turned back to my perusal of the bar. Only to find the back booth totally empty.  


Sighing, I turned back to look at the couples attempting to dance and chuckled as one guy tried to dip his partner, only to drop her on her head. A part of me wished that there was someone there for me to dance with. Since I started working in this bar, all I listened to was country music; I had wanted to learn to dance so I got Tom to teach me the dances. He would usually sweep up the floor after we shut down and put on a few songs so we could dance and that was usually the highlight of my night. Seeing as how it was my night off, I wouldn’t be there after close as he always kicked me out saying I needed to relax a bit.  


Suddenly a feeling of being watched had me turning my head towards the back only to find myself staring into the red eyes of the nameless man from the booth. I watched as he smirked again and started walking towards me, stopping when he was a foot away. Leaning back against the bar, I quickly downed the shot of Jack and set the glass on the bar behind me without looking. I couldn’t look away from the man in front of me. I barely kept myself from reaching out for him which confused me.  


“Ma’am.” He smiled at me, tipping an imaginary hat. “Would you care to dance?”  


It was like he had been reading my mind a few moments ago. As I thought about it, he held out his hand for me and without a second thought, I placed my hand in his, shivering at the feel of his cold skin.  


“I would love to.” Following him to the dance floor, I noticed that most of the couples from earlier had sat down and left the floor open to us. Turning to face him once we reached the center of the floor, I noticed his companion at the jukebox selecting the music. So they were teaming up on me. Interesting. Not wanting to miss the chance to dance, I decided to just enjoy the night.  


As the first few notes of Travis Tritt’s TROUBLE flowed out of the speakers I grinned and placed my left hand on his shoulder. This close to him I was able to notice his scent, a mixture of warm leather and cinnamon. It reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Trying to pry the grin off of my face unsuccessfully, I smirked at him. “Try not to kill me please.”  


He chuckled and pulled me closer so that I was pressed up against his side. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Bella.”  
Looking up at him, I just shook my head. Of course he would know my name. “Alright, cowboy, I don’t like being at a disadvantage and there are already too many of those with you. You obviously know who I am, but I only know what you are.”  


At that, he looked down at me with a smirk and a hint of appreciation. Moving us around on the floor to the pace of the song, he grinned down at me. “Well, ma’am, we can’t have you feeling like that now can we? My name is Peter, pleased to make your acquaintance.”  


“Alright, Peter, you have some explaining to do later, but for now, wow me with your dancing skills.” I laughed as he gave me a look like I had just issued him a challenge.  


Peter pulled me a little closer and growled low in my ear. “Be careful, Bella, I’m not tame like the ones you are used to. I do bite.”  


I gasped as he whirled me around the floor to the fast beat of the song and halfway through he started moving the steps into the jitter bug. Loving the feel of his hands on me as he spun me around him and tossed me around the dance floor, I gave myself over to the pure joy that I could only get from dancing. All too soon the song was over, but he didn’t let go of me, only slowed down the pace of his steps, leading me into a basic two-step.  


“You were not what I was expecting.” He growled again. “I am not easily surprised.”  


I leaned back to look into his face. He looked like someone had just told him the sky was really green when he had always thought it was blue. “Well, cowboy, what were you expecting?”  


Peter met my eyes as he moved us around the dance floor. “I was expecting you to act like a normal human and be afraid of me. Especially knowing that I’m not one of your tame Cullens.”  


“Well, being afraid is no longer in my personality, sorry.” I smiled up at him, enjoying this talk. If I was being honest with myself, I had missed my second family a lot over the past three years. “So, seeing as how you seem to know so much about me, tell me something. Why are you here?”  


He guided me around into a spin and then pulled me back into his arms. “Would you believe me if I said I came here to dance?”  


With a laugh, I shook my head. “Not a chance.”  


“Umm…how about I came because I was dragged here?”  


Laughing again, I smiled up at him. “You don’t strike me as the type to do something unless you want to. Try again, cowboy.”  


Giving me a look of utter defeat, he moved us to the side of the dance floor as the song had ended. “Oh alright. The Major made me do it.”  


“Well that doesn’t make any more sense than your previous attempts.” I was about to poke him to get a better answer when his hand tightened on my waist.  


“He’s telling the truth.”  


I gasped and turned around to be met with the red eyes of Jasper Hale. He was close enough that I could smell his scent, which reminded me of warm leather and tobacco. As his scent registered in my system, I noticed a similarity to what I smelled on Peter. I wondered if that meant anything. As it was, all I could do was stare at Jasper; no words were able to pass my numb lips.  


He chuckled. “Hi Bella.”  


“Jasper…hi.” I closed my eyes briefly, hoping for a reset to my brain. I opened my eyes and tried again. “It’s been a while.”  


“Yes, it has.” Jasper looked at me with a sorrowful smile. “I want to apologize for what happened. I didn’t mean to…”  


“Jasper, you listen to me and listen well.” I took a step forward and pushed Peter’s hands off me. “You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one that got hurt in a room full of vampires and you were the one that had to deal with everyone’s bloodlust. It was NOT your fault.”  


Jasper took a step back from the force with which I spoke. His eyes widened and I felt a sense of shock and disbelief float over me before the feelings were cut off. “Bella, you don’t understand…”  


Closing the distance between us, I poked him in the chest while maintaining eye contact. “You listen to me. I understand more than you apparently want to admit. You spent enough time with that family letting you think that you were less than you are and I am not going to help them. You are an empath, Jazz, and I know that you feel everything that those around you feel. Love, happiness, sorrow, and even bloodlust. Regardless of their diet, I knew they wouldn’t be able to handle it if I got hurt, I mean, look how everyone reacted thanks to James. Which is another thing, but I will get to that later. You were feeling the bloodlust of six other vamps as well as your own. Even with that you hesitated long enough for them to pull you out of the house. You weren’t going to hurt me, Jazz. You need to believe that.”  


Peter stepped up behind me, effectively sandwiching me between their hard bodies. “Major, I think you might want to listen to the lady here. She seems to know what she’s talking about.”  


Jasper looked at him over my head and nodded, still looking shell shocked. He sighed as he met my eyes again. “Bella, I…thank you.”  


Giving in to the urge, I lifted my hand to run my fingers from his forehead down to his jaw. I watched as his red eyes opened wide in shock. Tracing his eye I arched an eyebrow in question. “Why Jasper? What happened after you all left me?” I tried to hide the hurt, but being this close to an empath I know I failed as a look of sorrow crossed his face.  


“Oh Belle, I’m sorry.” Jasper took my hand from his and held it against his chest over his dead heart. He leaned forward and laid his forehead on my own. “I’m so sorry for everything.”  


“What are you talking about? Didn’t we just cover this?”  


“It was my fault that they left, that Edward left you. Alice filled me in when we got to Denali.” His voice caught and he cleared his throat, continuing in a whisper. “Edward wasn’t your mate, Belle. Alice and Edward had planned everything out based on her visions and lied to you…and me.”  


He stopped, closing his eyes at the pain and confusion he could clearly read on my face as well as in my emotions. “I don’t understand.”  


Peter leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. “That pixie bitch knew who your mate was, or mates rather. She kept you from them intentionally as she liked having her pet too much.”  


“I still don’t understand. Jasper?” I tensed, waiting for his answer, already knowing what it was, but still not sure I was right.  


“She kept me from you, Belle. I’m your mate.” With that, he closed the distance and placed a kiss on my lips, and lightly traced my lips with the tip of his tongue.  


“Mates, Bella.” Peter whispered in my ear as he rested his hands on my hips. “You belong to both of us and we belong to you.”  


I gasped and Jasper took full advantage as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, coaxing mine into a battle for dominance, which I gladly gave to him. Lifting my hand from his chest, I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. Standing there, pressed between the hard bodies of two vampires, both of which claimed to be my mates, I was oblivious to the outside world. Leaning back slightly, I felt Peter chuckle as he lifted a hand to brush my hair off my neck so he could nuzzle the sensitive spot just below my ear, causing me to moan into Jasper’s mouth.  


Jasper pulled back and smiled at me. Then looked over my shoulder at something and frowned. Looking back at me, he looked like he was fighting to stay in control. “Who is that human at the bar?”  


Still lost in the sensations of being pressed between the two of them and enjoying Peter’s ministrations a little too much, I could barely get out a “Huh?”  


“The man behind the bar, who is he and why is he glaring at me?” Jasper growled low causing Peter to lift his head.  


“Not just you Major; he’s glaring at me too.” Peter chuckled as he moved to nibble on my ear.  


“Belle who is that?” Jasper asked again.  


“Huh?” I moaned out as Peter bit gently on my earlobe. “Who is who?”  


Jasper sighed in exasperation. “Peter, back off for a minute.”  


Peter grumbled as he placed a final kiss to my neck. “Why is it I have to back off? I was enjoying myself and it sure sounded like Bella was too.”  


“We don’t need to draw too much attention to ourselves and that man is glaring daggers at us.” Jasper pulled me forward a few steps to break Peter’s hold on me. “Bella, can you tell me who that is?”  


“Umm…” I shook my head to clear the hazy fog and looked behind my shoulder with a frown. “Oh, that’s Tom. He’s the owner of the bar, my boss and roommate.”  


Jasper started growling low in his chest as his grip tightened on me.  


“Jasper?” I waited a few seconds, but he continued to ignore me. Placing both my hands on his face, I forced him to look at me. “Jasper, save the growling for later. Tom is no competition for you.”  


He looked at me, reading the truth in my eyes as well as tasting my emotions. A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped growling and pulled me to him, resting his chin on my head. “Sorry bout that. Just the thought of any other man being with you drives me crazy.”  


I giggled at the jealous vampire holding me. “That’s not something you have to worry about, Jazz. I have never been with anyone else. I…” I trailed off, blushing at what I was saying out loud.  


“You have no idea how happy that makes me, Belle.” Jasper pulled my face up so he could place a light kiss on my lips. “Dance with me?”  


“I would love too.” I smiled up at him. “Peter? Pick us some good music.”  


Jasper took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. As he placed his hand on my waist and pulled me in close, the first few notes of Blake Shelton’s Honey Bee could be heard over the speakers. Quite adeptly, Jasper guided me around the dance floor in a very easy two step, complete with spins that ended with a kiss as he pulled me back into his arms. As the final note played, he dipped me over his arm.  


I couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled me back up to face him. “I could get used to this.”  


Jasper smiled at me as he nodded to Peter. “I know you danced with Peter to this song, but I can dance to it better than he does.”  


I quirked an eyebrow at him as I heard the first notes of TROUBLE come out of the speakers. What is it with these two and this song? “Alright, you get the same statement as Peter. Try not to kill me please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started this as a one-shot but as you can tell, it had other ideas. I will warn you that this is a bit smuttier than the first chapter. I hope you guys still like it, enjoy!!

Chapter 2 – 

“Alright, you get the same statement as Peter. Try not to kill me please.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked as he started to move us around the dance floor to match the pace of the song. Jasper started to pick up the pace just a bit and then spun me out to the side, bringing me back in so that my back was to his chest. Moving a few paces around the floor, he spun me without letting go of my hands and led me through the moves of the pretzel, which I had never done before…ever.  


I couldn’t help the laughter that escaped my lips as he brought me back into the starting hold to move around the dance floor again. I had never had so much fun dancing before in my life.  


“That’s nothing, Belle.” Jasper spun me again and brought me back in for another round of pretzel. “Do you trust me?”  


As I was pulled back to face him, he moved his hands to my waist and I stared into his blood red eyes. I responded without hesitation. “Always.”  


Jasper’s face split into a grin of pure joy. “Put your hands on my shoulders and relax your body. I won’t let you fall, I promise.”  


Not sure what he had planned, I did as he instructed. As soon as my hands were in place I felt him thrust up on my hips. Relaxing into his hands I kept my legs straight as he angled my body up with my feet towards the ceiling. Right then, I was very glad that there weren’t any ceiling fans above us.  


Smiling up at me, he gave me a quick kiss before my next set of instructions. “On your way down, angle to your left, then I will swing you back out to angle to your right. Then I want you to spread your legs.”  


I nodded in acceptance, still fully trusting he wasn’t going to drop me. I felt him pull on my waist and my feet swung down and I pulled them out to my left as he touched our hips on his right side. Then more pressure on my waist as he swung me out and I angled to do the same thing on his left side. Curious as to what he was planning next, as my legs swung out again, I spread them and he pulled my waist into his so that I was partially straddling him standing up. I quirked an eyebrow as he pushed me back out to land on my feet.  


“You are a quick learner, Belle.” He whispered into my ear as he started leading me around the floor again.  


“You, sir, are a good teacher. What’s next?” I asked, completely eager to be thrown around some more.  


He chuckled at me. “Well, there really is only time left for one more stunt. Still trust me?”  


“Stop asking that, of course I trust you.”  


“One day you will regret that I’m sure.” Peter snarked from the side of the dance floor. Jealousy written clear as day on his face. “I could have done that with her I just didn’t want to scare her.”  


“Quit pouting, Captain.” Jasper laughed at Peter’s pout. “Ok, Belle. When we stop, I want you to bend over and put your hands between your legs so I can reach down and grab them. Then just go with the pull and spread your legs. Got it?”  


“Sounds interesting, you like me spreading my legs don’t you?” I couldn’t resist teasing him.  


“You have no idea.” He purred. “Ok, here we go.”  


Jasper stopped us and let go of my hands. As I was told, I bent over and put my hands though my legs and squealed as I felt Jasper lean over me and grab them. With a jerk, I was pulled down and back upright and barely remembered to spread my legs. With a gasp I found myself sitting on Jasper’s shoulders with his head in my crotch. He of course was grinning like a fool.  


“Now jump down.” At my nod, he pushed up with his hands and I brought my legs back around so I would land on my feet. “Not bad for the clumsy human I knew so long ago.”  


Laughing I swatted his arm. “Well, this human has grown up since then, thank you very much.”  


Jasper gave me an appraising look before leading me off the dance floor to where Peter was waiting for us. Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, “You definitely have grown up.”  


I shivered as his breath brushed against my ear. Leaning back against Jasper I looked at Peter and sighed. “So what you said before was that really the truth?”  


Peter smirked at me and nodded, stepping closer to pin me between him and Jasper. Again. Reaching up, he traced his fingers down the side of my face. “Believe me, I was as shocked as you, sugar.”  


I felt Jasper chuckle behind me and the vibrations traveled down my spine all the way to my core. A thought occurred to me and I lead the boys off to a darkened corner where I knew we wouldn’t be bothered. Pushing them onto the stools I smiled at them. “Wait here.”  


I saw the confusion on both of their faces as I turned and headed over to the bar. Knowing I had a huge grin on my face I concentrated on my feet as I hopefully gained control over my face. Looking up at Tom I knew I had failed miserably.  


“Having fun are we?” Tom snickered as he wiped down the bar in front of him. Looking up at me, his face showed his concern. “You ok with them?”  


“Yes, the tall blond is an old friend that I haven’t seen in years.” I smiled as I thought about the changes we had both gone through since that dreadful party. “He was visiting with his friend and didn’t know that I worked here. Imagine his surprise to see me here.”  


“As long as you are sure. You three seemed to be mighty close for old friends and just meeting the other one.” Tom turned his gaze to the boys and frowned.  


“I’m sure, Tom. No need to go all brother bear on me.” I smiled at him as I placed my hand on his on the bar. “I need some drinks though.”  


Shaking his head, he snorted. “You and drinks. What will it be this time?”  


“Tequila shots, complete with the dressings.” I grinned. This was going to be so much fun or it could start a bar fight. Either way, I was barely able to control my excitement. Tom brought me back three shots and the salt and limes. Grinning ear to ear, I walked back to the table and saw the confusion still plain as day on their faces.  


Peter sniffed the air and made a face of disgust. “Tequila?”  


“Yes, Peter, tequila.” I looked at them both and placed a hand on both of their thighs before asking, “So, boys, have either of you had a Blow Job before?”  


My only response was two loud hisses. I had to smile at their responses. I knew that they would automatically jump to the wrong conclusion. I waited just a couple more seconds wanting to let them just stew in their thoughts and hopes.  


“I…umm…yeah, Bella. We…umm….yeah, centuries old here.”  


I laughed as Jasper stuttered and I swear if he could have he would have been blushing. Reaching over I placed my hand under his chin, closing his mouth. “Stop, Jasper, just stop. I would say get your minds out of the gutter, but yeah, I think I will just show you instead.”  


Again, both men hissed at me and just stared at me.  


“Jasper, would you like to go first?”  


“I…” He glanced at Peter and then back at me. “Shouldn’t we leave first?”  


“No, cowboy.” I smirked at him. “Just lean back in your seat and place your arm wrist up on the table. I will do the rest.”  


I stared at him until he did as I asked. “Now, relax and don’t move. Understood, Major?”  


Jasper sat up straight at me calling him Major and growled. “Yes, ma’am.”  


I watched as he did as instructed. Picking up a wedge of lime, I leaned over and placed it in his mouth. “Don’t drop it.” He nodded. I took his wrist and licked along the inside of his wrist before placing some salt there. I smiled as he hissed around the lime. Picking up the shot, I smirked at him. “Again, don’t move, Major, or this will be the only blow job you get.”  


Peter snickered from his seat, but I could tell that he was intently waiting to see what I was going to do.  


I shot him a glare before turning my attention back to Jasper. Running my hands up Jasper’s thighs, I relished as the muscles contracted under my hands. As I reached the juncture of his thighs I moaned as I caught sight of his erection straining against the denim. Somehow I knew where this evening was going to end and it wasn’t going to be with just shots and some close dancing. With a quick glance up at Jasper’s face, I placed the shot glass about an inch from my end game. Standing up I ran my hands back down his thighs to rest on his knees.  


“Are you ready, Major?”  


A growl was my only response and I groaned as the sound went straight between my legs. Leaning over, I took his wrist into my mouth, slowly licking the salt off of his cold skin. I shivered as I heard him hiss over the contact. Again, I ran my hands up his thighs but followed closely as I dragged my breasts along the tops of his thighs. I dipped my head as I reached my goal. Turning my head slightly I brushed my nose along the bulge in his jeans as I placed my lips around the shot glass. Standing up, I tilted my head back and took my shot of tequila. Setting the glass on the table, I straddled Jasper’s lap before taking the lime into my mouth. I moaned as I sucked on the wedge of lime.  


Jasper had kept still as ordered, only growling and hissing as I moved. Black eyes met mine as he reached up and pulled the lime from my mouth. Before the lime had been tossed on the table, Jasper attacked my mouth. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, demanding entrance which I willingly gave to him. I moaned as his cool tongue brushed against mine. The things this man did to me with a kiss should have been illegal.  


After a few minutes, I pulled back to catch my breath. I looked up into his hooded gaze and had to smile. To think, I caused this kind of a reaction in this beautiful creature was astounding. “I take it you liked your blow job?”  


“You cheeky little vixen.” Jasper chuckled as he grabbed my hips and pulled me in close against his arousal. “You tell me if I liked it.”  


Resting my hands on his shoulders, I ground myself against him and moaned. “I would say we both enjoyed it, Major.”  


“Umm…you two?”  


“What Peter?” Jasper asked without looking at him.  


“I think we should leave.”  


I turned to look at him across the table and smiled as he shifted in his seat. “Why is that?”  


“Well, for one, we are still getting the evil eye from your friend over there and I am personally tired with all of these little games.” He grinned at me. “I have not had near as much fun with you as the Major, and I would love to see what you can do in private.”  


Well, damn, if that wasn’t a turn on I’m not sure what was. Here I was, nothing special really, and I have these two gorgeous men hot for me. Me?! I slipped off of Jasper’s lap and walked over to Peter. Leaning in I licked the shell of his ear. “Are you sure you don’t want your blow job first?”  


He moaned. “How can I turn down an offer like that?”  


I laughed. “I knew you would see it my way.”  


Peter closed his eyes, placed his left arm wrist up on the table and tried to control his unnecessary breathing. “Do your worst wench.”  


I growled at him, accepting the challenge. Leaning over I licked his wrist, eliciting a hiss from the caress, and poured the salt on his now damp skin. Reaching up, I placed the wedge of lime in his mouth and caressed his jaw. He opened his eyes as I stepped back. He watched me pick up the shot glass and start with my hands on his knees, then slide them up his legs to stop just before the juncture of his thighs. I placed the shot glass again, just an inch in front of his arousal. Before standing back up, I ran my hands over him and grinned as he hissed at the touch. Standing up I looked into his eyes.  


“Are you ready, Captain?” I purred out my question. I was really having too much fun with this.  


Peter’s eyes widened before nodding at me.  


I smiled as I leaned over him to take his wrist in my mouth. Licking off the salt, I groaned as I gently bit down on his wrist, causing him to growl at me. I moved my hands to his knees and bent my knees so that my head was level with his knees. Reaching up, I slowly ran my hands up his legs and followed with my nose running between his legs, forcing my breasts to drag along his thighs as I followed the movement up his body. I glanced up at him before I placed my lips around the shot glass. Standing up I tipped my head back, relishing the burn of the tequila going down my throat.  


Before I could react, Peter reached up and pulled the shot glass out of my mouth, setting it down on the table. I watched as he bit down on the lime wedge, sucking the juices into his mouth. He pulled the lime wedge out of his mouth before smashing his lips to mine. Without thinking, I opened my mouth to his and battled with him for dominance over the kiss. It was odd getting the lime flavor from his mouth, but it worked. Somehow it made it better to get it that way, like it was the flavor of the lime but somehow enhanced by his venom.  


Two strong hands grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back against a hard chest as a deep voice spoke. “I thought you said we needed to go, Peter?”  


I giggled as I leaned back against Jasper. “I believe it is time to go. Let me go tell Tom that I’m leaving and I will meet you out front in the parking lot. Ok?”  


Jasper turned me around in his arms and looked me over. Liking what he saw, he gently brushed his lips against mine before stepping back. “We will see you outside, Isabella.”  


“Let’s not start with the full name please.” I snorted, quickly tossed back the last shot of tequila and walked over to the bar. Turning around, I caught a glimpse of my boys walking out the front door, laughing as they pushed each other as they went. “What am I getting myself into?”  


“Bella?”  


I turned at the sound of my name. “Yeah?”  


Tom stood there with a concerned look on his face, again. He gestured to the now empty doorway where the guys just walked through. “Are you sure about them?”  


I smiled at him and my love for him grew. “I’m sure, brother bear. You don’t need to worry about me; I can handle the two of them. They’re like putty in my hands.”  


He rolled his eyes as he leaned on the bar. “I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind trading places with you, Bells. But please, just be careful, that’s all I ask.”  


“Not gonna happen, Tom.” I laughed as he pouted. “Seriously, I couldn’t be safer than with Jasper. We have some things we need to talk about that happened with his family after we lost contact. I may not have talked much about my past, but he was a big part of it and I need to reconnect with him. I’m scared, though.”  


Worry flashed across his face before he spoke up. “What are you scared of?”  


I closed my eyes with a sigh. “There was a lot of pain caused between Jasper’s family and me. I don’t really want to relive that, but now that he’s here I don’t want to lose him again. I’m just scared that I’ve changed so much that he won’t want me around.”  


Tom was around the bar and on the stool next to mine in seconds. Pulling me into his arms he placed a kiss on the top of my head. “Bells, any man who would choose to not let you into their life is a dumbass. Hell, you make me wish I had different tastes so that I could make you happy.”  


I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped me as I buried my face in his chest. “Yeah, not likely. If you recall I tried to change your mind, pulled out all the stops and still couldn’t get you to rise to the occasion.”  


“Well, I do remember you getting a very long back rub for your troubles.” Tom laughed. “Now I need you to listen to me, Bells, and listen good. I have watched you grow over the time that I’ve known you and you have grown into a wonderful young woman. If he is dumb enough to let a wonderful woman like you slip away you let me know and I will kick his ass for you.”  


I had to laugh at that. “Thanks, Tom. I know I can always count on you to have my back.”  


“Always, Bella.” He smiled as he patted my back before letting me go. “Now, I believe there are two gents waiting for you outside and you shouldn’t keep them waiting much longer. I may just go and steal them away from you.”  


“You wish.” I laughed as I headed out towards the employee entrance. Stepping outside I took in a deep breath of warm night air before heading over to my bike. She was my prized possession and I could only send my thanks to Jake for teaching me how to ride and how to work on my bike. Pulling the helmet off of the seat I pulled out my key before sitting down. Listening to the purr of the engine as I started it up, I held onto the helmet as I slowly made my way to the front parking lot. Spotting the boys, I pulled up to where they were standing and waited for them to turn around.  


“Belle?” Jasper asked as he finally noticed me behind them. “You really have changed haven’t you?”


End file.
